The Truth Comes Out
by ClanofHeroesandHeroines
Summary: After six weeks of Malefor's imprisonment in the center of the earth, Spyro finally finds out that his father is Malefor. Cynder also learns about her family. "That is impossible."


As Spyro and Cynder fly through the sky after defeating Malefor, they started going to Warfang. They both looked at each other with love and compassion in their eyes, and to them, they would be with each other. Cynder never wanted to see Spyro hurt ever again, since the time of fighting her before to the defeat of Malefor, just saying 'I love you' would end that. They loved each other before but never admitted it until Malefor's demise. Spyro loved Cynder with his heart and he wanted her safe after he found out that the dark version of her was just an illusion by Malefor's dark magic.

As they got close to the city of Warfang, they saw an arrow zip by, luckily it wasn't in going towards them and they looked down to see Hunter waving at them. They waved back before landing near him. "I see you came. Tell me, Malefor is he...," Hunter started.

Spyro nodded. "Yeah, Malefor has been defeated." Hunter could sense some sadness in his voice. "So is Ignitus."

Hunter's eyes grew wide and looked at the two dragons. "I'm so sorry. I heard he was a great Fire Guardian." He then looks over his shoulder to sees the other Guardians came up.

Cyril and Terrador looked at Hunter then looked at Spyro and Cynder with wide eyes. Volteer was in complete shock and didn't bother to look at them. Spyro and Cynder looked at them. "So," Terrador's deep voice started. "Malefor has been defeated."

"Yes sir," Cynder replied. "But so..."

"Ignitus," Cyril said as he looked down. "We told him not to go and protect you but he didn't listen. He kept on saying that he wanted to protect his daughter." Cyril then looked at Cynder and breathed deeply. "You Cynder are his daughter." Cynder looked at the three Guardians and bowed their heads in regret. She didn't know what to say. All this time, him teaching her songs about comfort was because he cared about her not as a friend but as a daughter.

Volteer finally broke the silence and looked at her. "He was in fact your biological father. Good, impressive, smart, excellent...," Terrador looked at him and shook his head.

"Easy motor mouth," Terrador said. He took Sparx's line and used it to Volteer. He then looks at the two 18 year old dragons and breaths deeply before saying another word. "Spyro, we have some news. It would be best if you come to the Dragon Temple immediately."

"Of course," Spyro answered. "Can Cynder come with me?"

"Of course she can," Cyril said. "Besides we have someone waiting for you. A young dragonfly has been waiting for you anxiously."

"Yes, Sparx has been waiting for your return," Terrador stated. "He has being waiting for nearly six weeks. He were going to label you two dead but then you showed up. We saw you coming and we didn't believe it until now." He opened his green and brown wings and flew off towards the Dragon Temple. The other Guardians took flight and followed Terrador in pursuit. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and heard Hunter laugh.

"It's good to see you have came back," Hunter said. "I was getting worried. Normally you would be here before six weeks but this time it was different."

"We were recovering," Spyro said. He then looked at Cynder and gave a nod. "We even made love." Hunter turned towards them and gave a soft chuckle. "What?"

"Are you sure you are ready to be parents," Hunter asked. Spyro and Cynder looked at him and nodded. "Okay then." He then turns around and walks away from the two young dragons.

Cynder and Spyro then looked around the city and took in what they saw. Buidlings were getting repaired as they fought Malefor and still are going through repairs. That war was brutal for everyone. "I think we should head to the Temple," Spyro stated, Cynder nodded as they got in flight. After a long five hours, they finally come to the Dragon Temple. Upon of arriving, two dragons stopped them.

"Halt, you must state your business," said the blue dragon with green spines. He looked like a ice dragon and Spyro was shocked to see a dragon with green and blue together. It was rare to see that.

"The Guardians have asked us to come," Cynder said. The two dragons just looked at them and shook their heads.

"I'm sorry but there are many that...," the dragon started until a voice came from behind them.

"SPYRO," the voice said. The two dragons looked at the purple dragon and quickly got out of their ways and they also revealed Sparx. "Spyro, it's good to see you." He flew towards Spyro's head and hugged it. Spyro and Cynder rolled their eyes. The black dragon then coughed towards the dragonfly. "Oh, what? Oh. I forgot you about you. Cynder," he said as he hugged her head. "Thanks for keeping the promise."

"Of course I would," Cynder said. "If I didn't then Spyro wouldn't have defeated Malefor." The two dragons flinched when they heard Malefor's name. It was something that caused terror in the skies and made everyone cry upon hearing the name. "The Guardians have asked for us."

"He," the red dragon pointed at Spyro, "may go in, but not you Terror of the Skies." Spyro wasn't happy when he heard his mate wasn't allowed to enter. He looked at the red dragon and shook his head.

"You let us in or I will show you what a purple dragon can do," he threatened. The two dragons then bowed their heads and motioned them in. "Likewise." Cynder came up to him and got close to his side. He wrapped his wing around her, Sparx was shocked at what he saw. Something like this wasn't right. He wanted to know what it was.

"So what is it that you two have done," Sparx bluntly asked. He covered his mouth when Cynder looked at him. He always had a big mouth when it came to something that dealt with private lives.

"We announced our love," Cynder said as he licked Spyro's scarred face. "We don't know if we will be together forever due to my history but we will try to find a way to make it work." Sparx uncovered his mouth and looked at them.

"You know... Oh, never mind," Sparx said as he flew in the Dragon Temple. Spyro and Cynder walked up to the stairs and looked at the new door. Different colors due to the elements their was. Fire was red, Earth was brown, Ice was light blue, Wind was turquoise, Shadow was black, Fear was white, Electric was yellow, Water was dark blue, Poison was green, and Convexity was purple. Sure none of them knew water but then again, ice was frozen water and Spyro knew the ice element. As the door opens, Sparx then flies towards the small water pond that Ignitus used to show Spyro where the dragon were at.

"So what happened to Ignitus," Sparx asked with concern. He then looked at the movements as Spyro and Cynder bowed their heads.

"He... he didn't make it," Cynder said. "My father didn't make it." Sparx was struck back, not as the fact that Cynder's father was Ignitus but that Ignitus didn't make it. Died at the Belt of Fire. "He was a good father."

Sparx shook his head. "And the times that I was trying to annoy him, I regret them now," he said. Spyro chuckled as Sparx started to float down to the ground and start pounding on the ground. "Why? It should have been me," yelling on top of his lungs, Sparx repeated until the Guardians came in with a giant book that had a dragon symbol on it.

"Spyro, the reason why we asked you here has because we found out who your father was," Cyril said. "Before Ignitus died, he left a note on this book. This book is called the Ancestor of Dragon Records. We found who your father is and it is very...," he then looked up at Volteer as he waged his tongue.

"Your father was Malefor," Volteer simply said. Spyro was in complete shocked. He defeated his father, the first purple dragon. "We have asked that no one knows about this. Not even your brothers and sister."

"Wait," Spyro said. "Y-you mean my father is Malefor, the Dark Maker? But how?"

"Apparently there was a prophecy written by the first purple dragon that was created, Cyold," Terrador started. It was his turn to say something. "The prophecy stated if a great evil is coming, then the Purple dragon will be born. Which broke the purple dragon prophecy of the purple dragon being born every ten generations. Cyold stated that if two purple dragons were in the same life spawn, then a great evil is surely coming. But since there were more due to your brothers and sister being born, the evil was there. Cyold didn't know this would have dire consequences."

Spyro lowered his head. He couldn't believe that his father was the Dark Maker. It was impossible because he saw what Malefor looked like. And they didn't have much of resemblance. "But that's impossible," he said softly. Cynder got up to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Why didn't he tell me?!" The Guardians were struck back when Spyro yelled. It was the first time they ever heard him yell. "Why didn't Ignitus tell me?"

Cyril looked at Volteer and sighed. Volteer then spoke up, "Because it was my job to tell you. Malefor is my brother. Ignitus wanted to tell you because he didn't know if he was going to live or die trying to save his daughter." Volteer then lowered his head as he heard Spyro cry. "I'm sorry nephew."

Spyro then looked at the Guardians and shook his head. "What else haven't you told us? Are there more lies that you waiting for us to uncover?"

Terrador then looked at the pool and looked at Spyro. "Your father was evil as you know and so was your mother, Nova." Spyro was struck back when he heard his mother was evil. "You're lucky that you and your siblings were taken away." Spyro then looked at Terrador. "We didn't know if you could handle the truth, and we were right. By the outburst of your tongue, we didn't know if you could have handled. We are sorry for keeping it away from up but Volteer didn't know about it. None of us knew about it."

Volteer then looked at the ground and nodded. "It was hard to believe that Ignitus wrote the note."

"May I see the book," Spyro asked. Some of his anger got out of the way and he wanted to see the truth.

"Of course," Cyril said has he opened the book. "Let's see here," turning each page until he finally stopped. "Here it is." He then slid the book towards the purple dragon and he started looking at the words. "Your father was not corrupted until the purple egg came out." Spyro didn't pay much attention and started reading the page. A single tear came from his eye and rolled down his chin before it let go. As the tear fell down towards the book, Terrador looked at Spyro.

"Young dragon, your mother is dead," Terrador said. "Your father is imprisoned and now is the time you choice."

Spyro looked up and closed the book. "Choice what?"

Terrador sigh, "To stay here with us or to be with someone forever." Cynder and Spyro looked at each other and gave a smile to each other. "I see you chosen Cynder as your mate."

"Yes sir," Spyro said. "She is everything to me. But if I may ask: If I choice to stay here, will Cynder be able to stay?"

"She can," Cyril answered. "She is your mate after all." Spyro gave a warm smile towards Cynder. "If you are implying that you are staying here, then she will be with you at all times."

Spyro then looked at the Guardians and gave a warm smile. "Thank you. My choice has been made." He walked up to the dojo door and opened them as Cynder rolled her eyes and laid down. Spyro training after the great evil was gone didn't need to be like that.

Cyril gave a smile and looked at Terrador. "You and your choice making nearly cost us everything. Without the Purple dragon, we could have lost everything."

"I know," he said but Cyril swatted him on the side of the head. "Okay, I deserve that one."

"Of course you did," Volteer said has he laughed. Cyril wasn't impressed and swatted Volteer in the side of the head. But Volteer blocked it with his tail. "What didn't think I let you spank me like you did to Terrador, now did you daddy," Volteer said in a childish voice. Cyril looked at him and looked away, embarrassed as what happened.

"Cyril, may I ask, can I read the book," Cynder asked. "I would like to know who my mother was?"

"Of course," he said. "But you rather get it from her brother." He smiled as Cynder was shocked. "I'm your uncle."

Cynder didn't know what to say. Learning that Ignitus was her father, Malefor was Spyro's father, Volteer was Spyro's uncle and Cyril was her uncle. "Okay..."

"Your mother was named Nova as well but was a black dragoness. Spyro's mother was green dragoness," Cyril started. "Both of them were friends until that fateful day were the temple was attacked by Malefor's forces."

Cynder looked up and saw Sparx was crying. "This is a," he sniffed, "tearful reunion." Cynder nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean, I know what you mean," she said as Spyro was walked up towards her. She looked at him with her green eyes and he took his arm behind his back. She then saw Spyro get down on his front paws and looked at her.

"Cynder, we have been together for a long time, I have something to ask you," Spyro started. "Cyril will probably have my head for this. Will you marry me?" Those words made Cynder's heart and insides warm up. She never thought this day would come. It made her feel joy and excitement in her. Cyril smiled.

"No Spyro, I won't have your head," Cyril stated as he looked at Cynder. "She must have waited for this."

"Spyro, yes. I will marry you," Cynder then pounced on Spyro and the two had a friendly wrestle. The Guardians smiled. After all the day that has happened, learning about the families and now a proposal. Everything was going to be fine. And the Guardians knew that Cynder and Spyro would make the perfect couple due to their history of working together to defeat the Dark Maker. "Spyro, you made the happiest dragoness ever."

"I will make you happy because I love you," Spyro stated. Cynder then takes Spyro's arm from behind his back and saw an engagement amulet. It was beautiful, silver medal with three blue gems and five two black gems. She looks at him and he puts the amulet around her neck. "I love you too much to let you not know about this," he said softly. She looks at him and smiles.

"Thank you Spyro."

**Three Months Later - Dragon Temple**

Cynder is walking down the aisle as Cyril has his wing wrapped around her. Her armor was silver with black lining with gold studs coming from her shoulders. She look gorgeous. As she got closer, she saw Spyro in his gold armor with red and blue lining on the wings and green lining around the eye parts. She blushed when she saw that armor. She knew he would wear the armour they announced their love to their wedding. She always like that armor, it made his muscles seem more relax than tense. After a few seconds, Cyril unwraps his wing and walks to the podium next to Volteer. White all around the room.

"We are gather today to witness a union of two dragon souls to be ready to become one," Volteer started. "We have known them for a long time and rest assured Cynder is not in her dark form. We are here to see the heroes come together and be ready to be with blood and flesh." Volteer then motions Hunter to come up with the amulets. "Take the amulets and place them on each other's neck." Spyro grabbed one of them and places it around Cynder's neck before smiling. Cynder takes the last one and places it around Spyro's neck. Hunter then retreats back to his position where he was standing before Volteer asked for him. "Now it is time for the vows. Spyro, you first."

"Cynder my love," as he unwrapped a scroll. He then showed everyone it was blank to indicate that he didn't need to write them. Volteer was shocked of this display. " I don't need it written when I know what I'm about to say. I love you all the a way since we defeated Malefor - my father - so a new dawn came be born. I have many things to be grateful for, but you are the number one in my life. I look at your beauty and see my reflection in your eyes. I also see us being together for a long time. Having a family, being with them until we die. But even then, we will still be with them in their hearts and minds. I want you to know that no matter how evil you were, I still love you as the person you are. Sure you tried to kill me, but I showed mercy and that made me love you. I am glad that we meet the way we meet otherwise I wouldn't have known you. Your nine horns show what you are. Caring, loving, passionate, determined, faithful, willingful, graceful, beautiful, and mysterious. I love you with all my soul, mind, spirit, heart, and everything else. I want you to be my mate for life because I need you. I don't want, because I need you. If you walked away, I would die. If you cried, I would help you get over it. I need you now more than ever before."

That vow made everyone look at each one with shocked expression. Even Volteer was having some trouble trying to comprehend the whole thing. Every word that Spyro said came from the heart. Cynder smiled as Spyro rubbed his head against hers. Volteer then looked at everyone and gave a smile. "Cynder, your vows are next," Volteer said.

"Spyro, you are my love. "S" is my salvation," Cynder started. "'P' is for passion. 'Y' is for yes. 'R' for rock of salvation. And 'O' is for oppression's bane. You did everything you do did to give me a new life. And here I stand here with you, looking at your purple scales, I see that we can make a new life. I want you to be happy with me, because without you I'm an empty shell with no mind. I want to be with you for life and I would do anything to allow that. I have many things to call you, mate, husband, bondmate, lover but none can comply with the words I'm about to say: My salvation with passion for being the rock and oppression's bane. I love you so much and I would have you with me until the day I die. Forgive me of the past you did, you also showed mercy. When I tried to kill the Guardians, you showed mercy by taking me back to the old Dragon Temple. I will never forget that because that was the first time I felt love from you. Remember when I said 'I love you.' Well I meant that because I would have no other way of expression my love until marriage. I want you to be with me. I am a husk with nothing inside if you don't accept me and by the sound of your vows, you would be the same if I didn't accept you. So I ask you this one question and I hope you answer it: Do you love me by saying I do."

Volteer smiled at them. "Every well, since the time of the Dragon History, there have been accounts of many lives coming together but the noticed one was Coild the Great and Evala the Smart. As those two were drawn together, they come through each other's embrace and gave birth to a new creation, Shocker. And it was Shocker that was appointed as the first Dragon God due to his heroics of battle and he is the Dragon God of marriage. So do you Spyro, take Cynder to be your wife? Until death due you apart, for better or worse, in sick and in health, even when bedridden?"

Spyro looked at Cynder's eyes and gave a warm smile. "I do."

"And you do you Cynder take Spyro to be your husband? Until death due you apart, for better or worse, in sick and in health, even when bedridden?"

"I do," she said.

"Then by the power of the Guardians, the Council, and Shocker's laws, you are here by dragon and dragoness. You may kiss the bride."

Spyro lifted Cynder's helmet and saw the beauty, he didn't know if it was real or a dream. He then took his lips and passionately kissed her. She closed her eyes as he kissed her. After a few seconds, the kiss was broken and Spyro was looking at her with a huge smile on his muzzle. Cynder was glad that she finally got to marry Spyro, her mate. She then felt Spyro lift her up on his arms and flew away from temple. She looks at him and he gives a nice warm smile that made her heart feel like butterflies were roaming in her chest.

**Year Later - Spyro and Cynder's home**

Cynder was glad that she finally got to be with Spyro for a long time. She looks up at the two eggs that are there and smiles. One was black as her scales and the other was light purple - can't be rare purple dragon due to Spyro and the other Purple dragon's eggs were complete dark purple. She was glad that now she had a family with him and wanted to be with the children. Spyro comes up behind her and she looks at him. "Isn't wonderful," she stated.

Spyro looks at her and wraps his wing around her. "Yeah," he said as he looked at the eggs. "I'm glad we are together. Without you, I'm sure something bad would happen." Cynder shook her head. "What?"

"'Would'," she asked in a mocking tone. "I think it will." Spyro rolled his eyes and as he looked at her. "I'm glad we are together. Now a family to come. I hope they accept us. I hope they understand why you don't want to talk about your parents in front of them."

"Cynder," Spyro said.

"I just hope...," she trailed off until Spyro place his head on her shoulder.

"Cynder, it's okay. Nothing bad will happen. And I had a dream several nights ago about my father." Cynder looked at him with wide eyes. "He asked for forgiveness." Cynder smiled as she heard that. "I went to the Guardians and asked if it was possible for him to enter my dreams like that because it felt real. They said he can due to his element power of time. Dream time is shorter but it still time in the universe."

"I know what you mean," Cynder said. "I had the same dream as well." She then looks at the black egg and sees it start to hatch. "Spyro, I think it's time." Spyro's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. Sure they were born the same year and were nineteen years old, but it was still a surprise to have a child this early.

As the egg hatched, Spyro looks at the shell. A small paw comes out and it looked like it had Cynder's paw. As the egg continued to break open, a small dragon was there. Black scales with gold under belly. Six horns that were gold like Spyro's. Cynder got close to the little hatchling and licked it. The dragon just looked at her and laid down next to her. "I believe you have the right to name him."

"I was think of Twilight," Spyro suggested. Cynder looked at him and gave a warm smile.

"I like that," Cynder agreed. "Twilight, our son." She then looks up and sees the light purple eggs started to hatch, she then felt her heart skip a beat as a small paw came out. By the looks of it, it was like Spyro's paw. She then looks up and sees another paw coming but was different color, not light purple but blue. Cynder didn't know if that was rare. Spyro was thinking that something was wrong. Then two heads come out, Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and were confused. They haven't seen this happen before and it was foreign to them. But out of nowhere, the heads then started to move from the egg and out came two dragoness. Cynder and Spyro were struck back at this, triples by the looks of it.

"Okay," Cynder started but couldn't find the words. She then looked at Spyro and gave a smile. "I didn't know this would happen."

"It does happen once in awhile," a voice said from behind the couple. They turn around and see Volteer coming up. "It is rare for two dragons to be in one egg. And when that happens, it is where they are fused together at a certain part, mainly the ribs. Conjoined twins to be more processed. But it seems that the whole genetics didn't go that what. It's amazing, unbelieveable, stunning, wonderful, and many other words to see this."

Spyro looked at his children and looks at Cynder, "I think you should name the last two."

"Okay," Cynder said as she looked at them and saw that the light purple one had some kind of ice-like spines on it. "Scyra," she said to the light purple dragon. Spyro looked at her and rolled his eyes. Cynder looked at him and pouted. "Don't like it."

"I do but I never thought you would try to name her close to my name," he countered. "I never thought of that."

"Of course."

"Easy there," Cyril's voice was heard as he entered the room with a black dragoness. Cynder looked up and saw that it was her mother, Nova. "I see the eggs have hatched."

"Yes, Cyril," Spyro said as he looked at the blue one and uttered a name. "Mist." Cynder looked at with shocked expression.

"I was going to name her Mist," Cynder said. Spyro was confused, he must have read her mind.

"I didn't know," he said as Scrya came to him and rubbed on his legs. "Daddy's girl, I'm guessing." Mist then comes up and rubs on his legs. "Two daddy's girls." Cynder chuckled at the event. Didn't know what to say, she just looks at the two daughters and licks their face. They looked at her and laid down next to her.

"Cynder," Cyril said. "I like you to meet your mother." Cyril then gestured away as Nova rolled her eyes. "Sister, don't be like that."

"Cyril, I know how you are," Nova bluntly said. "I know what happened over the years, and I don't care if you still think I'm daddy's princess. Even after his death by Malefor." Spyro bowed his head and sighed. Nova looked at him and was shocked at what she said. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"No...," Spyro began. "It's okay. I'm just glad that my father was defeated. And I'm glad that he came to me in a dream to ask for forgiveness."

"At least he atoned for that," Nova told the purple dragon. "You're not going to be like your father. And no one else will be."

"Thank you," Spyro said with a smile. He then looked at his children and laid down next to them. Without any warning, all three of them came up to his side and curled up. Cynder looked at the display. "At least now we are together."

Cynder chuckled and looked at the four dragons. It was amazing to see them all next to her lover. She knew he would be the best father but she doubted herself. Cyril looked at her and sighed. "Cynder, if you doubt yourself, then that shows you are a real living person with a heart," he then explained the whole thing about Malefor and Spyro's mother was like and what would have happened if Spyro and his siblings were hatched under Malefor's wing. "... And now you know."

"I understand that...," Cynder said. "At least he is with us." She then looks over to Spyro and sees him playing with the dragons. "At least he has a true family now."

Volteer looked at Cyril and Nova and chuckled. "I never thought I hear the day of those words." Cyril and Nova looked at him and swatted him. Cyril hitted him on the side of the head, but Nova's hit was blocked by Volteer's wing. "Now, now. Don't try to hit me." Cyril rolled his eyes as Volteer then muttered something in appropriate. Cyril then raised his paw and swatted, but Volteer's wing blocked the attack. "What? Didn't think I would let you spank me again, now did you daddy," Volteer did the childish voice. Nova laughed as Cyril looked away. Spyro looked at the two Guardians rolled his eyes.

"Okay, enough of that," Spyro said. Everyone looked at him as he got up started popping his neck. He looks at them two Guardians and started to cry. Tears came down, Cynder saw through them, it was tears of joy. She was happy that Spyro finally found someone to be with and will be with her until death.

But Spyro heard a voice, "A dragon doesn't die until the soul is absorbed by another dragon." He looked around the room and didn't see the person who said it. He closed his eyes and heard the voice again, but this time it was coming from his head. "It is time for you to rest with your family, young dragon. You have unleashed the true dragon in you. And it is time that you retire from the adventure life." Spyro then recognized the voice, Ignitus. "Rest easy young dragon, and you have much to teach to your three dragons. For I am the Chronicler and I know what will come. War as always but this time, the war is verbal, not physical."


End file.
